League of Laughter
by Zenash2314
Summary: Ever wondered that even some of the most serious looking champions have their funny/fail moments? Dawn to Dusk, they can have their not-so-bright moments, even go into a hilarious fail, or maybe laze around and get surprised! Look into the some of the funny moments they may or may not forget. :D


A/N: (You can't stop me from using my OC! …) Hey guys! I hope I don't suck at making laughter cus it's what I'm bad at. Anyways, enjoy! (… and **SiRoLol's** OC!)

* * *

Episode 1

Z: Hello everybody… pff hahahaha.

?: Cut! What was that?!

Z: I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it in, hahaha!

?: Dammit! We got to make this look good! Now start from the top!

* * *

Please stand by…

:D

* * *

Z: Hello everybody! Hehe. Welcome to League of Laughter! Hahaha! I am Zenash Matulewics, I hope you aren't too bored to watch this cus it's gonna crack you up! Standing by here is one of my friends. He has a song of beauty, grace, and possibly death, give it up for… Balthazar Anderson!

B: Hey hey! What's up guys?! We are going to show you some of the funniest moments we champions have discovered and hope that they aren't too embarrassed to get seen on the big screen. They won't, _or will they_? Alright, the honour is yours Zen! Activate the first episode!

Z: Alright!

Zen proceeded to push a red button on his desk, only to get a pie thrown on his face.

B: Hahaha! That was priceless! Hahaha!

Balth then proceeded to press his button on his desk, huge amounts of green paint dropped on him.

Z: So was that! Hahaha! Enough of this, let's get it on!

They proceeded to push a green button on the centre of the table, and the scene begins!

* * *

Scene 1

A bright and sunny day, Pantheon walks on the streets as he headed for the bakery, Sinful Succulence, owned by Morgana. He left his spear and his shield by the side of the entrance.

P: Ah, just on time for that last crispy and cheesy bread. I even got my coupon… WTF?!"

He saw his weapons getting snatched by Kennen and Teemo.

P: COME BACK HERE!

The two took notice and ran with Pantheon's spear and shield. He chased after the two. Morgana was busy with the oven so she didn't notice the theft.

M: One crispy and cheesy bread deluxe. Even got my coupon.

Malzahar arrived and took the LAST one, and as Pantheon come's back with his weapons,

M: Sorry, we're all out. Tomorrow I can restock.

Morgana informed him. Pantheon was truly mad, seeing his last chance today was gone, because of no good thieves. Pantheon wasn't available for a whole WEEK since he was next for the summoner's free-to-play list.

He heard the thieves laughing from afar, lying down from the brutality Pantheon showed them. Pantheon prepared his Grand Skyfall, pin-pointing them. The two were deliberately struck in the centre, not able to get away because of broken legs.

* * *

Z: Well, now we know not to steal from others, especially from those with serious anger management issues.

B: I hear that. Well, let's see what the next video has in stock for us!

Something went wrong. The system couldn't show the video. The two saw Rumble messing with the wires and bolts.

Z: Hey Stop you little midget!

Zen prepared his scythes and Balth prepared his red guitar, both lunged at Rumble, who didn't notice them until it was too late…

* * *

Please stand by…

):D

(: D

* * *

Z: Sorry about that folks… Let's start shall we?

* * *

Scene 2.

All at level 18, Blue team had a team fight with Purple team in the middle lane of Summoner's Rift. Purple team seemed to be winning though reduced to a quarter of their health while Blue was protecting their turret, seeing it more important than fighting. Blue has seriously less health than Purple.

D: Come out here cowards!

Darius taunted Blue as they saw Ezreal and Sona missing. Purple knew they won't gank, they were too weak to do so.

Time passed by and Purple team saw their minions appear, so they were able to take out the turret Blue was defending and Blue retreated, Purple hot on their heels.

Purple laughed as they neared Yi, who had the lowest health among the fleeing group. Purple stopped as they heard a really loud screaming coming from their right.

They saw ezreal being followed by Baron Nashor and on their left, Sona was being chased by the Dragon.

T: This will be easy!

Tryndamere laughed as he attacked Ezreal using his [Q], but Ezreal teleported from it using his [E]. And to make matters worse, Tryndamere hit the giant worm, causing it to focus on him. The same goes to Talon and the Dragon.

K: WTF Guys?!

Katarina complained as Purple were chased by the beasts, all on critical health. The turrets managed to take down the two monsters to critical health, Purple tried to kill the monsters to get their buffs, until…

"Baron Nashor has been slain."

"The Dragon has been slain."

"An enemy has been slain."

"Double kill!"

"Triple kill!"

"Quadra kill!"

"_PENTA KILL_!"

"Ace!"

K: WTF?!

D: Dammit!

Ezreal used his ultimate on the middle lane, stealing the gold, buffs and kills. And to make matters EVEN worse, Blue had pushed their way towards the enemy Nexus, destroying it even before a Purple team member spawned. Purple really got angry at their defeat.

* * *

Z: Those kills though! Haha.

B: I can't get enough, how about you?

Z: Nope, now let's get back to the third scene!

They heard the doors open like a bomb. The Purple team saw Ezreal, who was working as a camera man.

D: There he is!

The Purple team chased Ezreal as he ran around the media. The two speakers hung their mouths open, not knowing it was true Ezreal accomplished that.

* * *

Please stand by…

"Help me!"

"You'll pay!"

"Get back here coward!"

* * *

A/N: Hope this is so far so good. Lol that Ezreal.

* * *

Scene 3.

Wukong is an expert at trolling. Why?

During a duel, Wukong faced Ahri, during their scuffle, Wukong kept hitting Ahri, despit the fox getting back on him. Low on health, Wukong hid in a bush. Ahri warded the bush to use her [Charm].

A: This the best you got?

The charm hit the monkey, as it moved towards her. When Ahri thought she killed Wukong, the REAL monkey took her by surprise, completely overkilling her.

A: WTF?!

W: Hahahahahahaha! You got trolled lol.

A: Dammit! I report you!

After that match, Ahri sent a report to the high summoners.

After a week, she received a message,

_**Dear Ahri,**_

_**You have been banned for 11 weeks for falsely accusing Wukong of cheating/bug play. Have a nice day!**_

She was really screaming inside as she received another note.

_**You got trolled, again.**_

_**Wukong.**_

* * *

Z: Problem, Ahri?

B: Lol. Thank you for watching this short episode. We will be showing again tomorrow. If the episode is too short in your opinion, don't hesitate to PM us by the account, Zenash2314 (Hey that's me!).

Z: Thank you and see you next time!

* * *

A/N: As Balth said, PM me or review about suggestions to make this better. Don't hesitate to make criticisms if it's necessary, but please not too aggressive.


End file.
